boktaifandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron
Aaron, known as Django in Japan, is one of the main player characters in the Nintendo DS game Lunar Knights. Aaron can be somewhat childish, but is always ready to stand up for what's good. He really wants to get out in the world to avenge his father, Trinity. He is also the type of person who can't stand to see others suffer without being able to help them. Backstory At first, Aaron is an apprentice gunslinger of the Guild that can't seem to fire his Solar Gun. However, a surprise attack on the Guild's hideout by the Vampires forces the members to evacuate. Upon escaping, Aaron sees a young girl about to be killed by a skeleton. Still not able to fire his gun, Aaron becomes angry that all he can do is watch people get hurt without being able to do anything. Suddenly, a voice tells him to put his feelings into his attack. Aaron then manages to fire his Solar Gun for the first time, saving the girl. The little girl turns out to be Lisbeth, who runs the item shop in Old Culiacan. She is so happy that Aaron saved her, she gives him two potions and leaves. Then, a sunflower appears next to Aaron and tells him that it was unwise of him to let the girl go out alone and unprotected. Aaron agrees...but then realises that he doesn't know who this sunflower is or where he came from. The sunflower introduces himself as Master Toasty, the Sol Terrenial, who was sleeping inside Aaron's Solar Gun, and was Trinity's old friend. However, while evacuating the rest of the Guild from Old Culiacan, he encounters two vampires - Edgar and Virginia Poe. The leaders of the Guild, Ernest and Kay, take on the Poes and buying time for Aaron to complete his mission. After evacuating from Old Culiacan, Bea tells Aaron that the Poes are hiding out in the Old Culiacan sewers, where Gunslingers cannot recharge their energy for their guns. Aaron eventually collaborates with Lucian to hunt down the Poes, but after their defeat it is revealed that Ernest and Kay are being shipped off to Vambrey, the Tower Laboratory. Aaron and Lucian then infiltrate Santa Cecilia Station and the Armored Train Irving to rescue the Gunslingers. Weapons Unlike Lucian, Aaron needs to equip a Terrenial in order to be able to attack. As such, all of his attacks will use energy. Solar Gun Knight Aaron begins the game with this weapon. This standard-issue Solar Gun only fires small bursts of energy, and is the second weakest(but least costly) Solar Gun. However, it can be upgraded to fire charged shots for increased firepower, though doing so will cause recoil. Solar Gun Witch Aaron receives this Solar Gun from Bea before entering the Old Culiacan Sewers. This Solar Gun fires homing missiles that lock on to the nearest enemy. Upgrading this weapon will increase the firing rate. Solar Gun Ninja Aaron receives this Solar Gun from Kay after rescuing him in Santa Cecilia Station. The dual guns are the weakest Solar Guns in the game, but they make up for it by being capable of rapid-fire. Upgrading this weapon will further increase their firing rate. Solar Gun Dragoon Aaron receives this Solar Gun from Ernest after rescuing him from Baron Stoker on the Armored Train Irving. This Solar Gun functions as a short-range flamethrower, damaging all enemies in contact with its flames. Upgrading this weapon will increase the range and size of the flames. Solar Gun Bomber Deep within the Armored Train Irving, Aaron can obtain this legendary Solar Gun, said to be a favourite of former Gunslinger Sartana. This Solar Gun fires grenades that travel a short distance, but is capable of going over obstacles. It boasts immense firepower but is also very costly. Upgrading this weapon will increase its area of effect. Trance Aaron is capable of entering a Trance with Toasty. In this form, he can unlease a ring of light, damaging all enemies in close range, or lock on and deal rapid-fire attacks to a single enemy, restoring energy in the process. After the trance expires, the time will immediately shift to daytime. Category:Lunar Knights characters